The Outsider
by Rookie9
Summary: Cassie's cousin Jessie finds out about the Animorphs. How will this outsider's discovery afffect the Animorphs?
1. Chapter 1

My first Cassie fanfic!!!!!!!!!!! YIPPEE! *Ahem* Diclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Animorphs.

* * *

"But Mom, Dad why does Jessie have to stay here with us? Why can't she stay with Grandma and Granddad?" I asked.

"Cassie it's best for Jessie to stay here with us. She only has us and her Grandparents. I'm sure she'd much rather be here. And besides my Sister would want Jessie her." My dad replied.

"It's not fair though. Why do I have to share a room with her?" I replied upset.

"Because we need the spare room for when visitors come." My mom gently told me.

I sighed. "Fine whatever. I'm gonna go do my chores now." I mumbled as I headed out the door.

When I got into the barn I looked around. "Where's Rachel?" I asked looking at Jake.

(Rachel's sick and can't come.) Tobias thought-spoke from his perch in the rafters.

"Great. And we went to the movies last night. I hope I don't catch what she has." I mumbled under my breath. As I began to push a pill into a Raccoons mouth.

"Hey Cassie is something wrong?" Jake asked me.

I looked at him and frowned. "My cousin Jessie is coming to live with us. She'll be here in an hour." I replied.

"Your cousin Jessie? Y'alls names aren't much different. Does that mean she's like you Cassie? A tree-hugger?" Marco asked from his spot on a hay bale.

"Me a tree-hugger? As if!"

I turned towards the door and saw a tall half white half black girl with black hair and brown eyes wearing a blue blouse and blue jeans. "Jessie? Your here early..." I said slowly as I closed the Raccoon's cage.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately. Gram wanted to get rid of me sooner. So who are your friends cuz?" Jessie asked.

"That's Marco," I said waving my hand towards where Marco sat. "And that's Jake." I added as I nodded towards Jake, who was pacing.

"Jake huh? Hmm.... Nice to meet you...very nice to meet you." Jessie said softly as she batted her eyelashes.

"Uh...Nice to meet you to..." Jake replied as he sat down.

I frowned at Jessie. "Jessie why don't you go inside and unpack your things?" I asked her.

Jessie groaned as she sat down beside Jake. "Cassie please. Now why would I want to do that when I can be out here with your cute Friend." Jessie said looking at Jake.

Marco laughed out loud. "Oh this should be interesting." He mumbled.

Jessie looked over at Marco and smiled. "What should be interesting?" She asked Him.

"Hm? Oh nothing... nothing at all." Marco replied.

(I don't think She'll be leaving soon so I'm gonna go check on Rachel. See ya.) Tobias said to Jake, Marco, and Me in private thought speak. As he opened his wings and flew away.

I sighed and looked over at Jessie. "Jessie does Mom and Dad know your here?" I asked her.

"Nah I plan on letting them know I'm here in a few hours. My bags are over there." Jessie said nodding towards the barn door where five bags stood. "So...What are y'all doing?" Jessie added.

"I'm doing my chores, which you'll soon help out with, and the Guys are gonna help me right by cleaning out the stahls right?" I replied looking from Jake to Marco than back at Jake.

Jake stood up and grabbed a shovel. "Yeah let's get started Marco." Jake quickly answered.

Marco made a face but got up and began to help Jake clean the stahl.

"You can either help or go inside Jessie." I said faking a smile.

Jessie made a face. "Why would I help clean a stahl? I'm gonna go tell Aunt Michelle and Uncle Walter that I'm here." Jessie replied as she picked up some of her suitcases and left the barn.

"I don't like her. Never have." I said flat out once she was out of ear shot.

Marco stopped what he was doing and went back to sit on the hay bale he was sitting on earlier. "You just don't like her because she likes Jake." Marco replied with a grin.

I felt my face turning red as I looked down. "You know I won't beable to sneak out anymore right? I'll be sharing a room with Jessie." I said trying to change the subject.

"How come you didn't know she was coming til today?" Jake asked me.

"I'm not sure. My parents didn't know how to tell me I guess." I said with a shrug.

"Cassie Come inside now. You can finsh your chores later." My Dad said as he entered the barn. He noticed Jake and Marco and nodded to them. "How are y'all doing?" He asked as he bent down and picked up the rest of Jessie's things.

"Good sir." Jake and Marco said at the same time.

I frowned at my Dad. "Why do I have come in?" I asked.

"Because you and Jessie need to work out where she's gonna put her stuff. Now come on." My Dad replied. He than turned and left.

I sighed. "Well I guess I'll see y'all tomarrow." I said as I slowly headed for the barn door.

Jake and Marco fallowed me. "Cheer up Cassie. I'm sure you'll get to like Jessie." Jake said softly.

I frowned doubting it. "Whatever. Bye." I said as I headed into the house.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Cassie hey heard you have a guest staying with you huh?" Rachel said as she walked through the barn door.

"Feelin better huh? And yeah my cousin Jessie's here to stay. Tobias told you didn't he?" I asked as I looked at her.

Rachel grinned at me. "It was just a day bug. And yeah he told me." She replied.

"Hey Rach you ready to go?" Tobias asked as he came in. He was in human morph and his hair was a mess.

I looked over at Rachel eyebrow riased.

"Yeah I'm ready. Though I was hoping to meet Jessie... Oh and we're going to the mall." Rachel said as she walked over to Tobias.

"Hey Cassie Aunt Michelle wants you in the house now." Jessie said as she walked into the barn.

Rachel turned and smiled. "Hi. You must be Jessie. I'm Rachel and that's Tobias." Rachel said nodding towards Tobias.

Jessie frowned. "And I care who you are why?" She replied.

Rachel's smile disapeared. "Hey I was being nice since your Cassie's cousin but now I won't be." Rachel said angerily as she headed towards Jessie fist clenched.

"Rachel calm down. Let's go to the Mall we're running out of time." Tobias said as he grabbed Rachel's arm.

Rachel frowned out Tobias but nodded slowly. "Ok. See ya later Cassie." She called as she and Tobias left.

I frowned at Jessie but than sighed as I headed towards the house.

**TOBIAS**

**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER**

I smiled down at Rachel and squeezed her hand. "How much time do I have left?" I asked her.

Rachel looked down at her watch and sighed. "Ten minutes Tobias." She said slowly. "Why do you have to demorph? Why can't you stay Human?" She asked me softly.

I tensed up hating that she'd asked me that. "You know why. We've been through this more than once Rachel." I said softly.

Rachel let go of my hand and turned her back to me and looked down.

I could tell she was really upset. "Ah Rach please don't be mad." I said softly as I placed my hand on her arm.

Rachel spun around her eyes on fire. "Don't be mad?! Tobias I have every right to be mad! I care alot about you but it's obvious you don't care anout me!" Rachel pratically screamed.

"Rachel You know I care about You but I can't stay human. I have to fight. You know that. I said feeling awful.

"You don't have to fight Tobias! You would stay human if you had a family!" Rachel yelled as she turned and ran off.

"Rachel.. Wait please." I called after her.

She only turned halfway and shook her head. Than she left. But before she turned her head back I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

I felt terrible. I began to demorph. I started shrinking. A sketch of feathers apeared on my skin and turned 3D. I could hear my bones crunching and grinding, And that's when I heard the scream of terror. I turned around and knew I had made a horrible mistake not looking around before I demorphed. Because standing about ten feet away in the bushes was Cassie's cousin Jessie.

* * *

Uh-oh Tobias did a no no. What will Jessie do? Will she faint from the horror of morphing? Is she a Controller? And what will happen with Tobias and Rachel? Well stay tuned for the next chapter. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two XD. Ok so I have nothing to say. ^^ Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Animorphs. But if I did that would be sooo sweet. ^^

* * *

**RACHEL**

I was almost out of the woods when I heard a pierecing scream. I turned and headed back towards Tobias wondering what had happened.

(Uh...Rachel? We have a big problem.) Tobias called out.

"Tobias? What's going on?" I called as I saw him.

(Look in the bushes.) Tobias replied.

I looked up at Tobias confused. Than I slowly walked over to the bushes and peered down. I let out a soft gasp when I saw Jessie lying in the bushes unconscious. "Tobias? Did she see you morphing?" I asked him slowly as I felt the blood drain from my face.

(That's the problem...She saw me mid-morph. What are we gonna do?) Tobias asked.

"This is bad... We need to get her back to Cassie's. Morph and help me carry her." I replied slowly.

Tobias flew to the ground and began to grow taller. Morphing is always gross and disturbing. But if you happen to walk in on someone morphing and had no idea about morphing you'd run away screaming. Or faint like Jessie did.

I bent down beside Jessie. "How could you be so stupid? Did you even look around before you morphed?" I growled at Tobias.

The last of Tobias' feathers disapeared and he was now fulley human. He didn't answer me. He just bent down and helped me pick Jessie up.

We walked in silence til we got to Cassie's. She was outside and spotted us quickly. "Oh my gosh what happened?" She asked as she ran up to us.

"Tobias, being an idiot, morphed in front of Jessie." Rachel snapped.

**CASSIE**

Something was wrong with Tobias and Rachel. Rachel never talked to Tobias like that. I'd have to talk to her later. Right now we had to much to worry about. "Oh no oh no this is bad. Take to the barn. I'm going to call Jake and Marco." I said in a hurry.

Tobias nodded. And even though his expression was blank I could sense the hurt he felt. "Let's go." He said as he started walking towards the barn, with Rachel fallowing close behind.

I watched them for a second than ran into the house. Luckily my Parents weren't home. I grabbed the cordless phone and dailed Jake's number.

It rang three times than, "Hello?"

I bit my lip. It was Tom, Jake's brother. He was a controller. "Umm...Hey Tom this is Cassie. Is Jake there?" I asked quickly.

"Jake your Girlfriend wants to talk to you." Tom called out.

A second later Jake was at the phone. "Hey Cassie?" He asked.

I felt myself blush. Jake had thought about me when Tom said his Girlfriend was on the phone. "Jake could you come over and help me out with my chores?" I asked. Asking help for chores was are code word when there was big trouble. Since you never know if someone is listening in on another extension.

Jake reacted right away. "Sure. I'll be right there. Marco's over so I'll brang him ok? See in a few." He said than he hung up.

I hung up the phone and hurried out to the barn. "Is she awake yet?" I asked.

(Not yet. Is Jake and Marco coming?) Tobias said. He had demorphed and was now in the Rafters.

"Yeah. Marco's at Jakes' house. Jake said they'd be over right away....Should we find Ax?" I asked him.

(Guess so. I'll go get him. Be right back.) Tobias said as he opened his wings.

Once he was gone I looked at Rachel. "What's up with you two?" I asked her.

Rachel frowned at me. "Jessie saw Tobias morph Cassie! This is not the time to talk about that." She growled at me.

"Look Til the guys are here we can't really do anything right? I'm worried to but you need to calm down. Your mad at Tobias and we can't have you upset like this." I said slowly, choseing my words carefully.

Rachel looked down and sighed. "We had a fight ok? We'll talk later." Was all she said.

A little while later Jake and Marco came into the barn. Tobias and Ax, in human morph. were already back.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as soon as he walked in.

( It's about Jessie....She saw me demorphing...) Tobias said slowly as he looked down at Jessie, who was lieing on a bale of hay.

"What?!" Marco yelled.

"This is bad. Has she been unconscious this whole time?" Jake demanded as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah. The wimp Fainted." Rachel grunted.

"Jake? What are we gonna do?" I asked him softly.

Jake bit his lip. "I'm not sure..." He said slowly.

"We're gonna do what we have to do." Rachel replied.

"What is it we have to do? Du. Doo." Ax asked her.

Rachel glared at Jessie, who was just waking up. "I say we kill her." Rachel replied.

* * *

Bad Rachel your not surpose to hurt to hurt non-controllers. Tsk tsk. And ways *Ahem* Will They kill Jessie? Or will she live? And one of the biggest questions of all. Is she a yeerk? Wanna know? Well to bad you can't. Until I write the next chapter that is. XD Thanks for reading. Please Review. XD


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. So of course I don't own anything that has to do with Animorphs.

* * *

**CASSIE**

I gasped at what Rachel had just said. I mean I don't like Jessie, but to even think of killing her for a mistake Tobias made? Never. Even if it was a huge mistake.

"Rachel? Why do you think that's what we should do?" Jake asked calmly.

"Because if we don't we'll probably get her to join us. Than she'll probably turn on us like David did. So why deal with all of that? Just kill her. It'll make life easier for all of us." Rachel explained.

"W-what? Y-you want to k-kill me?" Jessie stammered from the corner.

"Relax Jessie. She's just talking nonsense. Nobody's going to hurt you." Jake said gently.

I felt a stab of jealousy, I mean I was pretty sure Jessie liked Jake, which was one of the reasons I didn't like Jessie. I quickly got over the feeling. Jake was just trying to calm Jessie down that's all.

At that exact moment Jessie chose to look up at the rafters. "Ahh! T-that's..." She cried when she saw Tobias.

"That's just Bird-b- oww." Marco cried out as Rachel elbowed him in the ribs.

"Jessie? That's just a red-tailed hawk." I told her as I went over and sat down beside her.

"Yes. It is harmless...les..har-meh-les..sss.." Ax said helpfully.

Jessie stared at Ax, seeming to forget about Tobias, for now at least. "Cassie? Your friends are weird..." She said slowly.

"Hey I resent that. We're not all weird. Take me for example, I'm incredibly cute, not weird." Marco said cheerfully.

"Marco? Shut up." Rachel said with a growl.

"Ohh, but Xena you know it's true." Marco replied.

Rachel and Marco were sitting on the same bale of hay. Big mistake on Marco's behalf. Rachel put her hand on Marco's shoulder and pushed him. Marco fell off of the hay bale and landed on ground.

"Hey! What was that for?" Marco huffed.

"You were asking for it." Rachel said simply.

"Ok enough guys." Jake said in his no-nonsense voice.

"J-jake? C-cassie? That hawk... I saw it as a human.." Jessie said slowly.

"You must have imagined it. It's impossible." Jake said firmly.

Jessie lifted her head up and looked at Jake. "M-maybe I did...I don't know...I guess.." She said.

I nodded. "I'm sure you just imagined it... Jessie you seem awfully tired. Why don't you go inside and rest?" I said gently.

Jessie still seemed shaken, but she stood up. "Ok. I-i'll see you guys later...I guess." She said as she walked towards the barn door.

Once she had left Jake sat down beside me. "Let's hope she bought it." He said slowly as he put his hand on top of mine.

I blushed slightly.

"Bought? I did not know we were sellng..ing..ell...sel anything." Ax said with a confused look on his face.

(Ax-man it's just a figure of speech.) Tobias told him.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Jake I doubt she bought something that lame. She just imagined it? Yeah right." Rachel said angrily.

"Well we know she can't be a controller." Marco said as he finally got up off the floor.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked him.

"Well acording to Tobias she screamed like crazy. Do you really beleave that she would have screamed and fainted if she was a controller? I mean she would have been screaming 'Andalite! Andalite!" Marco replied like it was the most obvious thing.

(We'd better be extra careful for a while. You know, just to be on the safe side.) Tobias said.

Jake nodded. "Right, that means if you're going to morph than make sure noone's around." Jake said as he looked at Tobias.

"Yeah Tobias. Next time make sure noone's around." Marco sneered.

Rachel was about to say something, but instead she looked at her watch. "Uh-oh. I was surpose to be home an hour ago." She said as she stood up.

"I'll walk you home Rachel. Since I've got to go home myself." Marco said. "Besides you might need someone big and strong to protect you." He added with a grin.

"So instead of big and strong I'm stuck with small and weak?" Rachel asked innocently.

Marco put his hand over his heart and looked hurt. "That hurts. That hurts deep Rachel." He answered.

Jake lifted his hand off of mine and stood up. "I'd better be going to. See you later." He said as he smiled his slow smile.

"Alright. Bye guys." I said.

"I think I am going to go see...eee...se.. if any good..od..goo..od 'These Messages' are own." Ax said brightly.

"Bye!" Marco and Rachel called as they left.

After a minute or so only Tobias and I were still in the barn. "Tobias?" I asked softly.

(What?) Tobias snapped.

"You know it's not your fault Jessie found out right?" I replied.

Tobias was silent for a moment. (Whatever...I'm gonna go find something to eat.) Tobias said. He than speard his wings out and flew off.

**JESSIE**

I was sitting on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed Cassie and I shared. I didn't beleave Jake at all. I knew I hadn't imagined seeing that boy change to a hawk, and as I thought about it I relized that the guy was a friend of Cassie's. The one who was with..oh what was her name? Oh yeah Rachel.

I stood up and went over to the window. I looked out of the window at the barn. Jake, Rachel, Marco, and some other kid had just left, and were walking towards the driveway. Jake and Rachel laughed at something Marco had said.

"Enjoy yourselve's while you can. Because you won't be laughing when I figure out what your secret is." I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

Ooo. What's gonna happing? Right now I have no clue. XD R&R Please.


End file.
